Saikis Misadventures
by NihilisticWriter
Summary: A start for me in writting, a start of Saiki’s mishaps, and a whole lot of romance of the adventerous kind. The story slowly grows into a pov story in the eyes of Saiki. It will alternate stories each chapter so Teruhashi will be one three five etc and Yumehara will be two four six etc.
1. Just the Beginning

**_Saiki wakes up in a strange place_**.

Saiki can only hear telepathic voices for some reason, and only appears to be occurring. A constant " _I got him, I GOT HIM_ ".Then the persons actual voice " _Hi_ _Saiki_ ". T _h_ at's Teruhashi but how, why, when. _"Oh Saiki how I've waited_ " " **Wait Teruhashi what are you doing?** " " _Oh you've awoke, that will make this even more pleasing_ " I know what you're thinking you're a psychic right? Why don't you just like teleport away and then use that weird shaped thing to erase her memory. I can't risk the fact that other people may be around ones I cannot sense like a group of Nendou's. That would be bad, memory changing has risks to its many "benefits". I can't set what memory replaces the actual occurrence so if I can't read minds and don't know if minds are changed or not, stress is caused not only for me but mass confusion if one says what happened and another disagrees. **"Oh god Teruhashi what are going to do to me? I love **_**am so gonna rape him in a few minutes but first I need to give him a reason to fuck me like his life depends on it**. "_ _All your questions will be answered soon my dearest Ku"._ Wait what; rape. I mean sure I don't reciprocate her feelings but isn't this crossing over personal boundaries to a level that surpasses crazy. Oh god why is Teruhashi doing this" _"Oh Saiki I got a present for you, I said I got a present for you, oh wait you can't see it can you"_ "Saiki's here oh god please Teruhashi keep that blindfold on" _"I know before I take it off guess who it is"_ **Can I hear him or her talk once?" "** _Of course my love; You heard him; Speak Bitch"_ I have to speak oh god please no _. "Ddddo I ha-have to?" "SPEAK UP WHORE!" "hi saiki."_ **Is that Chiyo?"** _"Correct now time for the blindfold to come of. Take a good like Saiki cause if you don't do what I say you will end up like her."_ **She's all cut up especially towards her face and feet. I don't want that, no one would. I better listen for now.** _"Saiki please don't tell anyone you've seen me like this."_ **"I would never."** "Thank goodness." _"Well that's enough talk, now Saiki I'm going to untie you and when I do immediately put one of your fingers in my pussy."_ **"I understand Teruhashi"** _"Call me Teru"_ **"One thing Teru does Chiyo need to see this."** _Oh Saiki still caring for me, if only I gathered the courage to confess that I love you. Teruhashi knows that I do that must be why I'm still here to punish me for trying to take her love. "Of course she does, she loves you so she must know that while I'm around she won't be able to touch you ever!"_ **"Understood"** _"Good, now as I said earlier finger me, as soon as your restraints are off"_ **"I will Teru, I will"** _Perfect I will finally be able to fuck Saiki and ruin Chiyo all at the same time. Any size of dick would be acceptable but an eight incher would be nice. "Ok Saiki your pants are off and the restraints will be off in three, two, one."_ **I don't want to fuck her but if I don't then Chiyo will die and I can't raise the dead but I can see them sometimes and that would be haunting. "You ready Teruhashi?" I slowly drive one my fingers up her inner left thigh and then they reach some sort of sticky liquid but that wasn't going to stop just because a little texture a girls life is on the line, that's right that's the only reason I'm doing this. As I continue having this internal conflict a warm sensation takes place on lip but I'm to busy with the legs to notice what's happening anywhere else. Just then I reach the source of the liquid a tight pussy.** _"Saiki finger me VIOLENTLY."_ **As soon as I heard that almost instantly I stuck three fingers in that psychopaths womb and just kept ramming them in and out and then with my free hand instinctively it seemed I grabbed what felt like the back of Teruhashi and pushed her down on me completely. I don't know what came over me but I started to kiss the bitch.** " _Oh Saiki I knew you couldn't control yourself around me."_ **I could though at least I thought I did, I mean I have all this time; Teruhashi must have roofied me as well.** " _Saiki what are you doing?!"_ **Oh yeah I forgot Chiyo was here am I that euphoric, well I should probably respond. "Chiyo I don't know what I am doing I can't control myself please don't tell anyone or say anything because I'm embarrassed and I can't imagine how you feel."** _"Saiki don't talk to her while I am in front of you please continue with what you were doing."_ **"Yes Teru; hey Teru is it okay if I make one request"** _"As long as it doesn't involve Chiyo my love then you may"_ **"Suck my dick"** _"Ooh is that what you want cause once you start making demands I don't want you to stop until I cum all over your dick."_ **"Didn't expect it any other way my Teru"** _"Oh you know how to make a girl just want you."_ **Oh my god what am I doing, I'm enjoying this, in front of a torture victim and playing into the sick fantasies of an angelic psychotic being. "Oh my gos Teru if you keep doing this my mind will go blank."** _"Your mind oh imagine how I feel I've been longing for this ever since that fateful day where I saw you and to do this day I don't know if it were real or fake."_ **Just as she finished her sentence I forced her head down on my shaft and a muffled gag came in response. I lighten up on the pressure on her head so she can bring some relief of pressure on my "head". Teru really seems to know what she's doing especially for someone who's supposedly sworn to keep pure just for me. I could ask how she got this good but how would I know what a good blowjob feels like is something I would ask myself and Teru would also be inclined or at least interested in how I would come to that conclusion. Or maybe I'm over thinking this because if I stop thinking all together I might give in even more and start fucking her hardcore.** _"Saiki am I doing good enough to please you I've tried my best to emulate sucking dick on dildos but it doesn't beat the real thing. Speaking of beat should I throw in a little motion in the shaft?"_ **"Oh dear lord Teru you're doing great you look great you're sucking great you're doing everything right except one thing I'm the one tied up not you."** _"Oh Saiki if that is what you want, then that can be arranged; let's just finish this first and then we can try out your way."_ **"Of course my love..." As soon as I said that, I tensed up for I knew release was cumming soon but I wasn't sure if I should or not for Teru hasn't been able to become close to her relief. Wait what am I doing considering her when I'm in danger. Chiyos in danger as well, I have questions, there are more important factors other than Teruhashi's pleasure. Oh who am I kidding if I don't do it willingly she's gonna put even more force towards her sadistic goals. "Oh Teru could you be a darling and hop on my lap"** " _I thought you would never ask and we know that would end badly for a certain someone."_ **"Well we would never want that now would we?" Just as those words left my mouth a sudden loss of breath came over me as I felt a sudden sensation plop down on me which continued to get heavier and heavier for Teruhashi was now laying on top of me with my dick in her sopping wet pussy as she grabbed my shoulders as some sort of bar to assist in her gliding up and down against my body and each up was a kiss on the lips and each down was a lick on the neck while engulfed in a deep sensation. "Oh Teru I'm not going to be able to contain myself if you do this any longer.** _"Oh well I guess you know how I feel now, well maybe not exactly but you're getting there just like I am but I can't be the only one giving in this relationship."_ **"Oh well when we're finished here come tomorrow morning I'll be giving you a surprise!"** _"Oh Saiki I can't wait for some more good dick all up in my pussy."_ **"Trust me a good dicking is the least you're gonna get." Just as I exclaimed those words an overwhelming sensation came over my body and I felt a hot twitch and Terus face looked like one of overwhelming pleasure. "Oh Saiki did you cum oh well know that next time I want that pleasure before you!"**

 **Just as that sentence escaped her precious lips she strapped me back in with my body and still fully erect penis unblocked for Chiyo to see almost like it was to spite her or something.**


	2. Just another day in the life of Saiki

**_Thursday Morning at the lockers_**

 **I have a bad feeling about today, can't I just for once have a typical "normal" day. Well no use in worrying about what could happen, I'm just going to try to have a normal day. "** _To Saiki"_ **"What's this" A letter addressed to me. Why? Who? Well I can figure out who just by taking of these gloves and why by reading it but isn't it a normal thing to just read letters without invading on the writer's privacy and maybe they wrote their name inside the letter.** _"Saiki if you could come behind the school after school today, I have something to tell you..."_ **No name, and it seems like a letter of love or something either way it's something that would ruin my "normal" life. Better snip this rose bud before it bears either thorns or petals. I should probably take off my gloves and use psychometry to find out the writer and his/her intentions.**

 ** _Wednesday night Chiyo's Home_**

 _Saiki oh Saiki will you ever recognize me as a women not as a human like you do with everyone else. Hopefully this letter will get through to you and maybe if I'm lucky enough he will reciprocate his feelings psychically almost immediately._

 _ **Back at school Thursday morning**_

 **I should have known that it was Chiyo well I should my glove back on before I touch anyone or anything else. Well I'm a nice guy so I'll go there tonight and explain my feelings but it's going to make this whole day awkward knowing what's going to happen to me without her knowledge or anyone else's.**

 ** _First period_**

So class I know we are all tired but it's class time so let's get started... **I really couldn't care about the lesson for starters I know what's going to be on the test because of my telepathy, next when it's time to take the test I can just look at everybody's paper but those aren't the reasons why at least not today no the reason is because I keep hearing Chiyos thoughts.** _Oh Saiki I can't wait to tell you how I feel about you and how long I've tried to work up the courage to reach this day. I wrote another letter bumping my confession during lunch but I'm not sure if I should sneak it in his bag or locker or if I should just wait. Saiki please feel the same way I do for if you don't I don't what I would do._ **My god this woman she needs to chill this** **unrequited love for this unbelievably long duration is stupid we have only known each other for two years and out of those two years we have had a total of 38 interactions all of which were forced. I would understand if we had mutual interests, talked more and had some intertwined social groups but we don't at least none that I could tell. I mean really I don't stand out how could she pick me out of everyone I mean really, average grade and average looks I hope.** _Saiki looks distracted he's been constantly looking at everyone, did my letter freak him out. That would make sense though he doesn't like to stand out and this letter business has brought upon change to his life. Well Saiki I might just have to get rid of that uncomfortableness after school today. Good Job Me!_ **Oh how I wish this day would be over as quickly as possible; I don't know you want with me or anything at all!**

 ** _Just as Saiki finished that thougt the bell rang signifying the switch to Second Period._**


	3. Saiki’s turn

**_The very next morning after that eventful night_**

 _"Oh Saiki, wakey wakey and you to little guy; I want that surprise you promised me last night."_

 **"Oh yeah I promised that didn't I" Well I wasn't sure if it should be that I can give me a bigger dick for her to use or the fact that I am able and willing to just straight up fuck that tight little ass and pussy the whole day. "I had an idea for our "activities" for today. Let's start with a good ol' suspended hogtie fuck."** _"Oh Saiki I don't know what that entails but it sounds a little dangerous and very eccentric..."_ **"Oh don't worry as long as the knots are tied as tight as your pussy it should be able to support your free floating body, unless of course you're not able to handle all this?" Good hopefully this will throw her off my trail and release me and Chiyo our of this creepy sex dungeon which should in reality be mine being used on her not her using it on me.**


End file.
